


Wolfstar Bakery 2

by Purplechimera



Series: Wolfstar Bakery [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Hi I am ridiculously sappy, I could not resist this idea I'm sorry, M/M, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Four years later.





	Wolfstar Bakery 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



For three years, Lily stopped by the Wolfstar Bakery every Monday afternoon for her bread, and sometimes on Fridays if she wanted something sweet for the weekend. Birthdays and anniversaries were celebrated with cakes that had been wittily decorated by Remus.

 

And every year, on the week of her job anniversary, Lily received a free mini chocolate-orange cake. Every year, she would argue.

 

“This is your livelihood! I'm more than happy to pay for the cake, Sirius.”

 

Every year, Sirius would wave his hand dismissively. “It's our pleasure. I'm enamored weekly by your charms, and you are a bastion of solace to Remus, who probably loses a day off his life every time he finds a mistake in print.” He winked. “So really, thank you. For keeping his life long. I'd be dreadfully bored without him around.”

 

On her fourth work anniversary, Sirius had the cake on the counter when she walked in. 

 

“At least come out to celebrate with us.” She blurted out, the moment she saw the box.

 

“Hello Sirius! How are you this fine June day? Oh, I'm just wonderful Lily, how are you?” Sirius drummed his fingers in his cheek, smiling innocently.

 

Lily rolled her eyes and banged on the counter. “Remus! Remus, come out here!” 

 

After some muffled words, the back door swung open. Remus leaned on the doorframe, and when Sirius ruffled his curls, flour puffed out. Lily couldn't suppress a grin. 

 

“Come out with us, Remus.”

 

Remus slung his towel over one shoulder. “I have a bakery to run.”

 

Lily stamped her foot. “Oh, fiddlesticks on your bakery, Remus! You own the damn place, just lock the door and say ‘celebrating with friends, see you tomorrow!’”

 

Sirius pulled a piece of paper from underneath the register and held it up. “Something like this, maybe?” The sign read  _ Celebrating-Normal Hours Resume Tomorrow _ . Lily beamed. Remus swatted Sirius with his towel.

 

“I will not close before six. Mrs. Fairweather always comes in at 5:45 to get her loaf of soda bread and she will not be disappointed.” Remus strode back through the door.

 

Lily sighed in relief. “Well, that only took...how many years?”

 

“Several too many, I don’t doubt.” Sirius slid the cake over. “Go on then. Take your cake to James and Harry, and we’ll meet you around seven?”

 

“Don’t let him snake his way out of this, Sirius.”

 

Sirius pressed a hand to his chest. “We will both be there, even if we are covered in frosting.”

 

Eight o’clock found Lily, James, Sirius and Remus tucked into a corner booth at the local Indian restaurant, laughing their way through too much delicious food. Any person passing their table would have assumed that these four people had known each other their whole lives. The truth was, it was quite difficult to get Remus out of the bakery; they’d only just started going out together in the past few months.

 

The owner politely asked them to leave, so she could finish shutting down her restaurant for the night. As they stumbled into the street, drunk on alcohol and friendship, Sirius swung his arms around Lily’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you came into the bakery.”

 

She smiled up at him, his dark hair haloed by the glow of a streetlamp. “Aye. Me too, Sirius. Me too.”

 

“You know,” Sirius leaned down conspiratorially, “Remus doesn’t like your cake.”

 

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

 

James laughed loudly behind them, and Sirius glanced over his shoulder in a minorly paranoid fashion. “You can’t tell anyone.” He leaned down again. “The orange-chocolate cake. He  _ hates _ orange-chocolate.”

 

“What? Why? Why do you sell it then?”

 

Sirius’ eyes sparkled with tears. “For me. And now, for you.” He stopped, turning his body to face Lily, though his eyes were fixed on the long frame of his husband behind them. “That’s how Remus says ‘I love you.’”


End file.
